Girls und Panzer Timeline
Work in Progress. Please do not edit unless necessary Early events 1920s *Ooarai Girls High School Sensha-Dō club is created.Episode 7 (mentionned by Yuzu) 1939 * The film "Introduction to Sensha-Dō" is released.Episode 1 (during the introduction on the lower right part of the film title) 20 Years Before GuP *Ooarai Girls High School Sensha-Dō club is disbanded and their tanks sold or scrapped.Episode 7 (mentionned by Hana) Around 10 Years Before GuP *Miho & Maho used to play and go fishing with their Panzer II.GuP der Film (Miho & Maho Flashback) **Sometimes Nishizumi sisters were scolded by a young girl.MLLSD (Web Edition) "That Kid" (Flashback) 6 Years Before GuP Miho's first Friendship *''Little Army 1 Arc'' **Kuromorimine Girls High School led by Maho Nishizumi defeats the German team during the international summer tournament.Little Army Chapter 1 ***During the match against Germany Maho shot the opposing team's flag tank which came to rescue one of Kuromorimine's tank which was in danger and out of range of the rescue teams.Little Army Chapter 5 **Miho attends an elementary school in Kumamoto City. ***Befriends Hitomi Yuzumoto, Yusa Chihiro and German exchange student Emi Nakasuga. ***All four friends form a Sensha-dō team.Little Army Chapter 1&2 **Emi confessed to Miho that she hated Maho revealing her that her sister was in the tank that Maho shot and became distant to Miho.Little Army Chapter 4 **Emi announced that she will return to Germany due to her sister ended up the exchange program because of her defeat in the summer tournament but she can't leave until the end of the scholar year.Little Army Chapter 4&5 **Miho proposed to Emi a match against Maho to understand her better but Emi only see an opportunity to avenge her sister by defeating her.Little Army Chapter 5&6 **Miho and her friends lost the duel against Maho. After the match Emi confronted Maho about her actions against Germany. Later she will be confronted by her sister about what Emi said, she'll answered her that she only applied Nishizumi Style.Little Army Chapter 6 **Miho then confronts her mother asking if Maho's actions were necessary. Much to Shiho's disappointment she answer her that the way of the Nishizumi Style.Little Army Chapter 7 **Maho explains to Miho that as long as she is the inheritor of Nishizumi Style she will carry the burden as Miho can practice her own Style. Emi overheard the conversation and began to change her opinion Maho.Little Army Chapter 7 **A few days later Maho left Kunamoto City on Kuromorimine's Schoolship.Little Army Chapter 7 **Miho and her friends continued to practice Sensha-dō on Kuromorimine's grounds until Emi finally left Japan to go back to Germany.Little Army Chapter 8 **Emi Nakasuga returns to Germany to pursue Sensha-dō. Vows to find her own way and ride tanks with Miho once more. **Miho Nishizumi decides to pursue Sensha-dō, despite her disagreements with the "Nishizumi Style". Between 2 and 1 Years Before GuP Erika's first year at Kuromorimine *''Phase Erika Arc'' **Erika Itsumi attends at Kuromorimine Girls High School.Phase Erika Chapter 1 ***She reunited with one of her Elementary School friend Leila Rou.Phase Erika Chapter 1 **All newcomers assists to the Entrance Ceremony and taken care by the Vice Commander Maaru Ren.Phase Erika Chapter 1 ***All first-year took part in a Training match.Phase Erika Chapter 1 **Maaru Ren resigns as the Vice-Commander being replaced by Miho Nishizumi.Phase Erika Chapter 1 **Erika contests Maho's decision of naming Miho Vice-commander.Phase Erika Chapter 2 **Maho proposes a match between Erika and Miho for the place of Vice-commander.Phase Erika Chapter 2 ***Miho teams up with Koume Akaboshi while Erika teams up with Leila Rou.Phase Erika Chapter 3 **Erika wins the match but steps down Maho's proposition of becoming Vice-commander.Phase Erika Chapter 4 Ending the previous Tournament *''Anime Arc'' **[[62nd National High School Sensha-Dou Tournament|'62nd Sensha-dō Tournament']] ***Maginot Girls' Academy is defeated in the first round by an unknown opponent.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 (mentionned by Eclair) ***Kuromorimine Girls High School is defeated by Pravda Girls High School in finals. Ending their nine years victory streak.Episode 7 (Miho Flashback) ****During the match Miho abandonned the flag tank, to rescue schoolmates from drowning, leaving it uncommanded and undefended. **Miho is severely reprimanded by her mother for not carried out Nishizumi Style. 4 Months Before GuP Maginot's Internal Struggle *''Maginot Arc'' **Eclair, a second year student of Maginot Girls Academy, tired of all the school's consecutive losses confronts her commander Madeleine blaming Maginot's defense doctrine precognizing more mobile tactics.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 ***She provokes Madeleine in a duel for the head of Sensha-dō team, telling her that Maginot will continue to loses if they keep those tactics. Madeleine accepts the duel.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 **Eclair wins the duel against Madeleine and thus the commandership of the Sensha-dō team.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 **Eclair faces internal struggles from other students that don't accept neither her command or her tactics.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 ***Fondue an other Maginot student comes to Eclair's office and nearly self-proclaimes herself an Vice-commander, Eclair accepts.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 **Madeleine visits Eclair in her office to announces her that she quit Sensha-dō.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 ***Madeleine's departure causes many students (especially 3rd years who remained loyal to Madeleine) to quit, leaving the team in shambles.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 **Eclair doesn't let this drawback affects her and promises to make Maginot great again.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 Unspecified Miho's Desertion *''Anime Arc'' **Miho runaway from Kuromorimine High School and Sensha-dō. Anime events Before the Tournament Ooarai's Girls High School on the Razor Egde *''Anime Arc'' **The MEXT plans to consolidate schools and shut down those with poor performances first, in order to alleviate the strain on their budget.Episode 9 (Flashback) ***Ooarai Girls High School has recently lost many students. Additionally it has failed to distinguish itself from others schools, and thus is a prime candidate for being shut down by MEXT.Episode 9 (Flashback) **The Ooarai Student Council is summoned to the MEXT office by Renta Tsuji to be informed of the upcoming closure of their school.Episode 9 (Flashback) ***The Student Council President, Anzu Kadotani, as a last resort, bargins with Tsuji: saying that she will reactivate the Ooarai Sensha-dō team. Anzu claims that the MEXT wouldn't close the school that won the next Sensha-dō Tournament.Episode 9 (Flashback) ****Renta Tsuji acknowledges the agreement, but never explicitly accepts it, nor is it documented.Girls und Panzer der Film **Ooarai Sensha-dō club is reactivated after 20 years of inactivity. You can't escape Sensha-Dō Miho !!! *''Anime Arc'' **'April:' Miho transfers to Ooarai Girls High School.Episode 1In Japan the academic year begins in April. **On her first day Miho befriends Saori Takebe & Hana Isuzu.Episode 1 **Once the Student Council learn that a heiress of Nishizumi Style is among the students, they try their best to enlist Miho in Sensha-dō club.Episode 1 ***Anzu Kadatoni approaches Miho Nishizumi and instructs her to select Sensha-dō as her extracurricular activity, much to the dismay of the latter. **The time for students to choose an Extracurricular Activity is come.Episode 1 ***Sensha-dō club is introduced to students by the Student Council in a presentation at the gymnasium, in order to recruit members.Episode 1 ****The promotional film makes an impact on several future members. **Miho is summoned by the Student Council for not choosing Sensha-dō.Episode 1 ***Ultimately Miho decides to join first due to (implied) threat of reprisal from Student Council and finally be seeing how her friends defended her.Episode 1 Rebirth of Ooarai's Sensha-Dō *''Anime Arc'' **The Student Council only gather 21 students (them included), far below their expectations.Episode 1 **As only one tank was found in the former Sensha-dō club hangar, a Panzer IV in a pityful state, the Student Council sent the freshly recruited members looking for new tanks.Episode 2 ***In the search Hana, Saori & Miho met Yukari Akiyama and found a Panzer 38(t) in the forest due to Hana sense of smell.Episode 2 ***Members of the former Volleyball club found a Type 89 in a cave dug on a cliff.Episode 2 ***Members of the Reki-jo club found a StuG III in the bottom of a swamp.Episode 2 ***The 1st years students found a M3 Lee in a cage that served as shelter by rabbits.Episode 2 **Once returned to the school each tanks are assigned.Episode 2 ***Panzer IV is assigned to Miho and her friends as Team A (future Anglerfish Team).Episode 2 ****Miho Nishizumi, Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe and Yukari Akiyama. ***Type 89 is assigned to former Volleyball club members as Team B (future Duck Team)Episode 2 ****Noriko Isobe, Shinobu Kawanishi, Taeko Kondou and Akebi Sasaki. ***StuG III is assigned to Reki-jo club members as Team C (future Hippo Team)Episode 2 ****Caesar, Erwin, Oryou and Saemonza. ***M3 Lee is assigned to 1st years as Team D (future Rabbit Team)Episode 2 ****Azusa Sawa, Yuuki Utsugi, Karina Sakaguchi, Saki Maruyama, Aya Oono and Ayumi Yamagou. ***Panzer 38(t) is assigned to Student Council members as Team E (future Turtle Team)Episode 2 ****Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima and Yuzu Koyama. **All teams cleaned up their tanks before the arrival of the future instructor.Episode 2 **Miho meets Mako Reizei on the way to school.Episode 2 **The new instructor Captain Ami Chōno of the Sensha-dō Training Ground of the JGSDF make a spectacular entry.Episode 2 **For their first exercice Captain Chōno organise a mock battle between the five teams.Episode 2 ***During the training match all team seems to team up against Team A.Episode 3 ***Team A picked-up Mako that was skipping class. ***Team A won the match. **While in hot bath, Saori convinces Mako to enlist Sensha-Dō. The future Anglerfish team is complete. St. Gloriana Training Match *''Anime Arc'' **St. Gloriana Girls High School accepts a challenge match from Ooarai Girls High School. **During the briefing for the upcoming match Miho Nishizumi is appointed Overall Commander of the Sensha-dō team. If she fails she will have to do the Anglerfish Dance at the Summer festival. **St. Gloriana's carrier dock at Ooarai Habour. **The friendly match opposing St. Gloriana and Ooarai begins. ***St.Gloriana wins the match without suffer heavy losses.Episode 4 **'Late August:' As they lose the match Miho and her friends (joined with the Student Council under Anzu's decision) have to perform the Anglerfish dance during the Summer Festival.During Ibaraki Summer Festival, Ooarai part oftenly occurs during late August **Mako go to see her Granny. **Hana met her mother that faints when she learns that her daughter practice Sensha-dō. ***Hana is expelled from her house by her mother due to her refusal to quit Sensha-dō. **Darjeeling sent to Miho a Tea set that she only send to her most valuable opponents. Maginot Training Match *''Maginot Arc'' **Maginot Girls' Academy lost a training match against Saunders Girls High School.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 1 **After losing to St.Gloriana the Student Council launch others requests for a training match but all were unsuccessful due to the Nationals coming close. **In order to keep the team fresh the Student Council organised 2 vs 2 mock battles while Miho was summoned to their office. ***Miho's first impression is that the rest of the team will not improve if they keep training within school, they need to fight real opponents. ***During the mock battle the Panzer IV is constantly shot down without Miho's commandership and Saori's inability to command a tank. **Once the mock battle is finished the Student Council announced to the rest of the team that they plan to do another training match. **The Maginot's Sensha-Dō club change of policy 4 months ago caused massive disturbances that still last in the present days.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 2 **Eclair's authority is often undermined especially by Galette a follower of the former Sensha-Dō commander who never accepts her authority. **Eclair wondering why her style don't work, keep watching the footage of their previous training match against Saunders to find out what's wrong. She tasked Fondue to find her a training match before the Nationals begins. **Fondue return to Eclair with a training match request from Ooarai Girls High School. ***Eclair eager to shows the values of her Saint-Cyr style (a mobile strategy opposed to traditionnal Maginot's defensive tactics) in real combat accepts Ooarai's offer of a training match. **Momo announces the the rest of the Student Council that Maginot Girls' Academy has accepted their offer of a training match. **Ooarai girls keep training for the upcoming match.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 3 **Fondue gives Eclair data she gathered about Ooarai, this getting her more and more excited when she learns that a Nishizumi-style relative attends the school. **Eclair summons a strategy meeting with all tank commanders for the upcoming match against Ooarai. **During a training Eclair begins to be aware of the limits of Mobile Warfare (especially from Galette) as French tanks aren't suitable for mobile tactics. **Ooarai's schoolship departed from Ooarai's harbor.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 5 **Ooarai's schoolship docks at Maginot's harbor (in Shizuoka Prefecture), then reach Maginot's training fields (in Yamanishi Prefecture). **Eclair meets Miho as part of the greetings. ***Once left Eclair swears to defeat Nishizumi style. **Each teams have their strategy meeting before the match. ***Miho still thinking that Maginot still use defensive tactics plan to encircle them and strike their back armor. ***Eclair intends to make Ooarai thinks that Maginot hasn't change their tactics. **The match between Maginot and Ooarai begins. ***Maginot lost the match not without inflicting heavy losses to Ooarai.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 6 to 10 ***Eclair congratulates Miho but is still frustrating by her defeat.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 10 ***Ooarai owns their first victory. En route for the Tournament Tournament's Premices *''Anime Arc'' **The 63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament begins. ***The Tournament Lottery begins: ****Miho sort the Number 8 that places Ooarai to fight Saunders Girls High School on the 1st round. ****Katyusha complains to Nonna that she's the only small girl accompanied with a tall one but she will revise her judgement at the view of Aki with Mika and Fukuda with Tamada.MLLSD (Web Edition) "Minimum" **While enjoying a pleasant moment in the Leclerc Tank Café, Anglerfish Girls got a quarrel with Kuromorimine's Vice-Commander Erika Itsumi. **Yukari use a Sunkus supply ship to infiltrate Saunders Girls High School's carrier as a student to gather informations. Her mission is a success but she her cover was blown and got the flee. **Miho, Hana, Saori and Mako worried about not seeing Yukari at school nor unable to join her go to her home. ***They meet Yukari's parents in their barbershop and then discover her room. ***They learn from her mother that she hasn't any friends due to her tank geek attitude. ***Yukari finally get home and shows her intels to others. **Ooarai girls keep training for the 1st round. ***Hana, Saori, Yukari and Mako keep training without Miho. ***Ooarai Girls High School get their Sensha-Dō uniform and definitive Team names. **Before their match against Saunders Ooarai girls go buying swimsuit and spend a day to the beach. Unfortunately a heavy rain foils their plans.OVA 1 **The Student Council lent the East Fuji Training Camp for camping, barbecue and training for the future match.OVA 2 Beginning of Matches Tournament - 1st Round *''Anime Arc'' References Category:Timeline